


constellations

by nymja



Series: satellites verse [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Characters and ships listed at the beginning of every chapter!, Don't have to read to follow the storyline of the main fic, Multi, Side Stories, extras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymja/pseuds/nymja
Summary: Side stories set in the Satellites 'verse.--one.Kyp grabs caf with a friend.





	constellations

**Character(s):** Kyp Durron & special guest  
**Spoilers for Satellites:** Lil bit :B 

\--  
**ABY 29  
**\--

She’s sitting in their usual booth at Dex’s Diner, on the window side. The sun hits her dark brown hair, lightening it.. She’s only a few years younger than him, and wearing plated, dark purple armor. On the table is her helm, the same shade, with the signature T-shaped viewing window. When he approaches, she looks up with brandy-colored eyes.

Kyp scratches the side of his cheek. Feels the stubble. He needs a shave. “And who are you today?”

Because sometimes she’s a Mara. Or Yun Harla. Anni. Jaya. Sticks. And those were only the aliases he knew about.

She shrugs raising her arms. “Just this.”

“Boring.”

“You’ve been wearing the same outfit for five years.”

“Point.” He sits down across from her. There’s already a mug of steaming caf waiting for him. 

He takes a sip of it. “Still terrible.”

“We can always go somewhere else.”

Kyp looks around. At the peeling paint, the metal starting to rust. The diner is still bustling, still as busy as ever. But it’s not like it used to be before. Still, there’s some nostalgia to the place that he doesn’t want to let go of.

“It makes me feel cozy.”

She snorts. In front of her is a glass of something amber. 

“Little early for that, isn’t it?”

“Not even close.” As if to prove her point, she kicks back half of it. When she sets the glass back down on the table, she meets his gaze head-on.

"How's my kid?"

"Fourteen years old and a complete nightmare." He watches her over the rim of his mug. At her flat look, he smiles. Those always come easier, when she’s around. 

“Take it that means trouble for you old men?”

“Always.” He takes a deep drink of caf. “She sneaks off into the undercity to race swoops. We act like we don’t know. But we do.”

Her eyes slide to the window. Her fingers interlace around her cup. “A pilot, then?”

“Looks like. Hopefully she’ll be a little smarter than the one teaching her.”

“Hm.” She rests her chin on her palm, thoughts somewhere else. 

He’s not surprised. And he’s also not uncomfortable with silence. So they sit in it for another cup, and finally she turns her attention back to him. 

“Fucked up, isn’t it?”

His brows raise. “Was that a question?”   


Her lips press together. “I trust you with her. It’s fucked up.”

“Thanks.”

“You know what I mean.”

He does. He remembers that night, five years ago. When he had the misfortune of guarding the exterior of the temple as a two-bit mercenary tried to sneak in. And he remembers the next morning, when an impossible call was made and she walked away.

“She’s doing fine,” he says after a long pause.

She nods. Drains the rest of her glass, then reaches for her helmet.

“Leaving already?” 

“Got places to be.”

Kyp gives her another look. There’s enough detonators on her waist to collapse a building. “Anything I should know about?”

She frowns, then slides the helmet over her head. “Not really.”

Kyp takes a moment, then sips his caf again. “So same time next month?”

He can’t see what’s behind the helmet, but it does tilt slightly. “I’ll see what I can do.”

Kyp watches her leave, calling out a half-heartedly: “Forgot your bill.”

The door to Dex’s closes.

He orders another mug. It's a nice morning, all things considered.


End file.
